The Gem, The Box, And The Time Lord
by RexxieRandom12
Summary: The Steven and other characters in this is my version of Steven and the characters, not like original.
1. This is going to be a lot to explain

CHAPTER 1:

The doctor was at his console flicking some switches as Amy reads a book called " **The Night Of Vampires** ". "Hey Doctor? Where are we going?" Amy asks the doctor as she dog ears a page and closes the book.

"Well, I'm about to go to a beach, and you can come." The Doctor says as he pulls a lever. Then the TARDIS starts making a sound like: " _Roingggg, roingggg, roinggg!_ " Then the TARDIS makes the same sound but distorted and then the TARDIS console starts to spark violently.

On the beach is a giant four armed person made of stone. In front of it is a house with stairs connecting it to the beach. Inside the house is a 28 year old man petting a giant pink lion. The man's name is Steven Quartz Universe. "Hey, Lion, you can keep a secret right?" Steven asks the lion. Then the lion looks up at him and makes a confused growl with a confused look. "Ah, what am I kidding, your a lion, you can't talk.  
I'm going to-"

Steven was interrupted by a " _Roinggg_ " noise. "What the heck was that?" Steven says as he quickly walks out-  
side and meets a blue police box on the beach


	2. The meeting

CHAPTER 2:

"Doctor, what the heck, just happened?" Amy asked as she's shaking and as she throws her book at the doctor. "Ow! I don't know! Hang on, we entered an alternate universe, we are in, Beach City." The Doctor says as he checks the TARDIS.

"Well at least we're at a beach. I'm going to go see what's out there" Amy says as he walks out. She sees Steven and says: "Hi, I'm Amy, where are we?"

"Well, we are at my house, my wife isn't home, but my roommates. By the way, I'm Steven." Steven says, as he shakes Amy's hand, then the Doctor comes out. "Well, this is awkward. I'm John Smith! House inspector!" The Doctor says as he takes out his psycic paper. "It's blank." Steven says.

"Oh dear, fried. Not good, ok clever lie. I'm the Doctor and this is my shed." The Doctor says as he and Amy step out of the TARDIS. "But that wasn't there befor-" Steven says, but get's cut off by Connie Maheswaran, driving home. "Oh, my wife's home, nice to meet you guys." Steven says as he walks to his wife's car.  



	3. The Doctor Is Back

**CHAPTER 3:**

 **T** he Doctor was on the beach looking for some clue as why they are there whilst Amy swims. "Hey Doctor, you should jump in. It's fine! It was warm when I got it." Amy told the doctor to get why they where there off his mind.  
"No. I'm sorry Amy, I'm going to go knock on that guy's door." The doctor says as he walks over to Steven's stairs to his house. The Doctor then sees a doorbell and rings in "Riiingggg!"

Then Steven opens the door. "Hi! I wasn't expecting company, we're trying to um, see what wierdness is going on. But you can come in, we have wine, tea, coffee." Steven says as he offers for The Doctor to come in. "Oh! Thanks!  
Tea will be fine, or a good cup of joe, either would be fine." The Doctor says as he walks in to his seemingly small house but is actually a lot bigger since not a lot is on the floor. "Oh, nice! A nice flat or pad as the hip people call it!" Says The Doctor trying to be cool.

"Who's that?" Connie asks as she's on her light blue laptop looking for weird stuff in the city. "I'm The Doctor! House inspector, except i lost my job and um.. Ok, I'm The Doctor, I'm a Timelord from the constellation of Kasterbotous on the planet Gallifrey, and my TARDIS, the blue box outside, is my time machine." The Doctor says because he's done with lies. "Your crazy!" Connie says. "Oh yea!" The Doctor says as he goes up to Connie, grabs her head and bumps both of their heads together, in this, it gives Connie everything that happened to The Doctor until now.

Because of so much knowledge, Connie falls on the floor shaking and says scared: "He's telling the truth... I saw everything!" The Doctor then nods to indicate she's telling the truth. "What.. The hell! Who are you and think you can hurt my wife and scare to death?" Steven says as he goes up to The Doctor and threatens him with his shield, to hit him upon the head with it.

 **M** eanwhile at Beach City High, Jen Maheswaren-Universe is Steven and Connie's daughter from the future, and Petey Frieman is her boyfriend and would do anything for her. "Ok class! Today we will learn about human anatomy!" Mrs. Welsh, Jen and Petey's science teacher. Then a note came in. "Ms. Universe and Mr. Frieman, your both going home!" Mrs. Welsh announced. "Yes! Sorry, goodbye Mrs. Welsh." Jen and Petey both say in unison. They scrathc their arms on their way out of class, Jen's arms are extraoudinary, she was born with two purple gems on her arms, Chaorite gems is what they're called, a very rare gem. Her gems summon gloves that can electrocute, hack and open doors that are locked.

"So, what do you want to do when we get home?" Petey asks Jen as they go down to the office to go home.


End file.
